A Very Merry Christmas
by LouiseX
Summary: Festive Fluff for the Wheeler and Linka fans. One-shot.


**A Very Merry Christmas**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this show and I'm not making any money from these stories, they're just for fun.

**Summary**: Festive Fluff for the Wheeler and Linka fans. One-shot.

**A/N: **Merry Christmas guys, sorry this is a bit late but real life has been crazy and I'm still catching up on things, hope you all had a great time. I will get back to my other stories (not to mention reading everyone else's!) as soon as I can.

* * *

><p>Linka laughed freely at the joke her brother made and lifted her glass to join the toast. "Merry Christmas!"<p>

Wheeler loved seeing her like that, so relaxed and open, she was usually too serious to enjoy a little nonsense but for once there was nothing to cloud her joy... the American wished he could say the same.

Spending the holidays in Russia with Linka's family had seemed like a great idea at first, and certainly they had welcomed him and the other Planeteers like their own, even Mishka's new wife Magda, who was almost terminally shy, seemed pleased to have them there... In fact everything would have been perfect if Grandmuska's generous heart hadn't seen fit to include her neighbours, or more precisely, her neighbour's son.

From the moment he stepped foot in the door he had not only claimed Linka as a long lost friend and ex-girlfriend, but practically tried to insinuate that their past relationship was somehow still in effect.

The lovely Russian had laughed it off saying that it was just a teenage flirtation, but she hadn't repulsed him entirely and Wheeler had been getting more and more annoyed, until her Grandmother had put a stop to the conversation by dragging her off to help in the kitchen.

Of course the fire planeteer hadn't dared say anything to Linka directly because he knew she would have just got mad at him for being jealous, but by conspiring with Ma-Ti, he had at least managed to make sure that the interloper wasn't seated near her during dinner as they flanked her to the table.

She'd rolled her eyes at his manoeuvring, letting him know that she was aware of what he was up to, but she was still smiling so he guessed she didn't really mind, something that had at least raised his spirits high enough that he could enjoy her proximity and her laughter without being to concerned that it was Piotr's reminiscences she found so amusing.

At last, in an effort to get her attention, Wheeler shoved his Christmas cracker in front of her. "Pull?"

Linka's eyes sparkled with amusement as they looked up into his but she wrapped her hand around the long tube all the same, and engaged in the brief tug of war. The American won the larger half, which was only fair since it was his cracker, but since the prize was a small yellow plastic ring with a crown shape on the top, he was more interested in the joke and the paper hat, which he didn't hesitate to place on his head.

"What about the ring Yankee, are you not going to wear it too?" Linka teased.

Piotr unwisely chose to join in, slightly oblivious of the energy between the two friends. "Da, Wheeler, it will look very cute with the hat."

The American glared.

Worried that he was about to cause a scene, the wind planeteer touched Wheeler's arm gently to get him to turn his fiery gaze away from her old friend and smiled. "I like it, but I do not think it would suit you."

There was a moment when Linka worried that her diversion wasn't going to be enough, but then a strange look entered the red head's eyes. "Maybe you should wear it then."

Unsure of what he was thinking but willing to comply if it made him happy and prevented an argument, the Russian girl laid down her cutlery and began to lift her right hand to take the small plastic object Wheeler was holding. He moved the ring away from her grasp but reached over to take hold of her left hand, sliding it onto her ring finger before she had time to say anything, he then gave Piotr a meaningful look, and went back to his dinner as if nothing had happened.

After a stunned moment, Linka too resumed her dinner, bowing her head to let her long blond hair hide her embarrassment, and the small smile that crept over her lips.

* * *

><p>"Not going to take it off?" Gi teased as she got into bed, and gestured at the small crown that fit Linka's ring finger so perfectly.<p>

The Russian shushed her as she climbed in beside her friend, casting a worried glance at her grandmother, who was already asleep in the smaller bed. The boys were sharing what used to be Linka's room so she and Gi had to squash in with the older woman, though none of them minded.

"Nyet," She whispered. "I like it." Then she gave her friend a sly smile. "Besides I thought I would worry Wheeler for a while before I let him know that I do not mean to hold him to it."

"What makes you think he doesn't want to be held to it?" The Asian asked sleepily, snuggling down into her pillow. "You're dating after all."

Again Linka cast a look at her Grandmother. "We are not dating Gi. Da, we have been spending more time together lately… we like a lot of the same things… and I like spending time with him, but it is not dating."

"What it is then?" Gi grinned, clearly not believing her.

The lovely blond shrugged sadly. "I do not know. There has always been… something, between us but even after seven years I cannot tell you what it is."

"He's crazy about you." The water planeteer yawned. "I think he meant it when he put that ring on your finger, did you see the way he looked at you? And then he glared at Piotr like a guard dog seeing off an intruder."

Linka blushed in the darkness and her reply was barely audible. "Da." She sighed. "But I am not sure he would want… that is, I do not think he is the type to want something so… permanent."

"I think you're wrong." Another yawn. "Night Linka."

The wind planeteer was nearly as tired as her friend but for some reason she just couldn't get to sleep, and she found herself thinking of their American friend while playing with the toy ring on her finger. It was true that they had been going out together on and off, though they never called it a date, and it seemed like every dinner or film ended early with an emergency anyway. The couple of times they had made it home, Wheeler had seemed so fixated by the fact that it wasn't officially a date that he hadn't tried to do more than give her a brief peck on the cheek.

_We'll probably be 'just friends' forever._ Linka thought gloomily. _I need to be near him all the time, I'm not happy when he's not around and I think it's the same for him, he gets jealous so easily… but he never seems to want __**more**__ than to be close to me these days. Just holding his hand is electric, what would it be like if we kissed, __**really**__ kissed?_

Linka gasped quietly and slipped out of the bed, knowing that she wouldn't get any sleep thinking like that, and not wanting to risk her best friend or her Grandmother hearing her mumbled dreams if she did.

* * *

><p>"Great minds think alike."<p>

Linka jumped, startled from her reverie, and nearly knocked the saucepan off the stove. It wouldn't have been so bad if her thoughts hadn't continued in the same vein as before, but she couldn't get the American out of her mind and her cheeks flushed a deep red at being caught.

"Wo, Babe I didn't meant to frighten you, I just couldn't sleep and I thought I'd get a drink…" Wheeler gave her an apologetic shrug, not guessing the real cause of her distress.

The wind planeteer laughed self-consciously and shook her head dismissing his concerns. "I was miles away, do you want me to heat you some milk too?"

He pulled a face at the thought. "You got any chocolate to put in it?"

Linka chuckled. "Da, do not worry, I know just how you like it." A draft blew through the kitchen and she shivered, no longer entirely used to the winters of her homeland she'd forgotten to put a dressing gown on.

Without thinking about it, Wheeler moved to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin over her shoulder. "If you're making my drink the least I can do is keep you warm."

Despite the novelty of the action, it felt so natural that Linka leant back against him without a word, merely adding another glass of milk to the pan.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" She asked shortly, and then hastened to clarify it. "At Christmas I mean, er, the family Christmas… you seemed a little reluctant when I first mentioned it."

Wheeler smiled at her stammered question and briefly lifted his head to place a kiss on her shoulder. "Yeah I am. It's nice being part of a family, we never really did this, you know?" She nodded so he continued but with an almost bitter note to his voice. "I could have done without 'Tall, Dark and Nearly a Qualified Doctor' though."

Linka sighed. "You do not have any reason to be jealous of him Wheeler."

"Yeah sure."

"I mean it Yankee." She turned in his arms, forcing him to stand up straight but careful not to make him release her. "I am not interested in him, or any of the other guys you get so up tight about, I would have thought you would know that by now."

He grinned and released her momentarily so he could take her hands, tugging her towards the back door. She followed, though she was confused about his purpose until she realised there was a sprig of greenery boasting small white berries hanging just inside the entrance.

Stepping back into his embrace, Linka shyly raised her dainty mouth and closed her eyes as his descended.

It was nothing like she'd imagined. The small electric tingles she felt when he touched her suddenly blazed through her entire body and when he gently encouraged her to part her lips, she did so, melting against him as he held her tighter.

They finally broke for air but their lips stayed close as if they couldn't bear to be separated too far. Linka's heart was beating wildly and she was still short of breath, but she found her voice. "You didn't need the mistletoe."

"Yeah, but Babe," His eyes gleamed with happiness and his usual humour. "That stuff really is magic, we weren't interrupted for once!"

Linka laughed. "Perhaps we should decorate Hope Island with it. The Milk!"

Her sudden non-sequitur was caused by the contents of the saucepan she had been heating beginning to boil over, and it made her pull out of his arms and rush back to the stove.

Wheeler waited patiently while the Russian girl finished making their hot chocolates, watching her the whole time with warmth shinning in his eyes and a slight smile on his lips. When she handed him his drink he suggested they should take them into the living room and Linka agreed.

Settling on the couch, he held out his free arm for her hopefully, his face breaking into an even wider grin as she seated herself close beside him, leaning into his side. "Warm enough?"

Linka shrugged. "My feet are getting cold but I do not want to get up."

"Hold on." Handing her his mug before disengaging himself from her, Wheeler disappeared back towards the bedrooms. He returned moments later with the duvet that had been on his bed and taking his place next to the lovely Russian, he tucked the cover over them both before taking her back in his arms. "Better?"

"Da, spasiba." Linka returned his drink and sipping her own, snuggled down into the warmth he provided.

The American gave her a hug, tightening his hold. "So what about you? Are you enjoying having a family Christmas with all your non-religious best friends?"

"You forgot the 'good looking soon to be doctor'." She teased.

He grimaced. "I'm trying to, Babe, I'm trying to."

"Let me help you." Her eyes sparkling mischievously, Linka leant across to put down her mug on the small coffee table beside him and then took his from his hand and placed it down beside the first.

Wheeler watched her curiously, not sure what she was going to do but happy to go along with whatever she had planned. As she cupped his cheek with her hand, he turned his head to look down at her but when their eyes met she seemed to become suddenly shy and hesitant, though they were both still smiling and apparently unable to look away.

Breaking the deadlock, the American slowly leant down until their mouths were almost touching, then he gently brushed against her, encouraging her to continue.

The softness of his lips drew her and she pushed back against him, not nearly so deftly as his chaste salute, but with an undisguised need that was more than sufficient to carry him along with it, and she quickly found herself crushed against his body as they hungrily explored each new sensation.

Things progressed quickly and before Linka knew what was happening, they were enclosed in a cocoon of bedding, stretched along the length of the sofa, their clothes a thing of the past.

"Yankee, this is crazy!" Linka gasped, running her fingers through his hair as his hot lips trailed down her neck. "We cannot be doing this here."

He paused in his ministrations, one hand coming up to tenderly stroke her cheek, and looking deeply into her eyes he asked the most painful question he'd ever had to ask. "Do you want to stop? We can stop…"

The offer was genuine though she could hear his struggle, and the passion in his voice made her blood sing. In fact every part of her was burning with longing for him and the suggestion that it might end without going any further, caused her answer to be closer to a sob than she liked. "Nyet!"

The desire in his eyes seemed to increase, though she hadn't thought it possible, but rather than making things even more frantic it seemed to give him focus, and when he kissed her again it was slow and deliberate. His hands too seemed to move purposefully as they sought to ready her for their joining.

She'd never let anyone touch her like that and though she wanted him more than anything, she was nervous and it showed in the way she gripped the tops of his arms. "Relax." He whispered, kissing his way down her throat and over her body, clearly knowing the effect it would have.

Eventually, his lips found their way back to hers, and from there, the American made his way down to whisper in her ear. "Show me you want this Babe."

There was confusion in her eyes for a moment, then understanding dawned and she smiled. Linka raised her lips to his and pulled him back down on top of her, her limbs curling sinuously around his body.

Their mouths echoed their joining and once again their kisses contained the exuberance of their ecstasy as at last they reached the fulfilment they had been yearning for, for the last seven years.

* * *

><p>Wheeler lay on his back, holding closely a drowsy Linka as she snuggled into him. Neither had spoken since their love making, but it was a silence of contentment rather than awkwardness. He'd been playing absentmindedly with the small plastic ring on her finger for some minutes though and at last he said sadly, "It's going to be a long time before I can replace this."<p>

The beautiful Russian smiled against his chest and placed a loving kiss there. "You do not need to replace it, it is not a tradition here, and I like this one."

"Yeah but…" He frowned. "It's not right to let your girl have an engagement ring out of a Christmas Cracker Babe, what would people think?"

"Since when do you care what people think?" She tilted her head to look up at him.

He kissed her forehead. "I care about how they think I treat you."

Linka smiled. "Wheeler we do not get paid, it will be hard enough for us to find the money for a wedding. If I have to choose between having an expensive ring and actually being able to spend my life with you, the ring seems very insignificant."

"Yeah but…" he began, but was immediately interrupted. "I do not want to wait forever for something I do not even want Yankee!"

"Okay, okay." His eyes widened. "Keep your voice down or your brother is going to come out here and kill me, and then you won't have anything to wait for! Sheesh!"

The lovely Russian began to giggle and her lover soon joined her, turning to wrap himself around her in an attempt to get closer. When their laughter subsided Wheeler sighed. "I think we better get dressed, we've pushed that mistletoe's magic to its limits already."

"It is too cold." She protested, pressing against him.

"You want to give your Grandmother a heart attack?" He began rummaging around inside their duvet, setting his fiancée off laughing again as she was buffeted about, and making it worse by insisting on helping her dress under the covers.

Once they were both decent again, they settled down to sleep. Linka was barely staying awake anyway and neither wanted to be parted that night. "Do you think they'll be very upset about finding us out here together, Babe?"

She yawned. "Nyet, I think they will enjoy teasing us. No one will suspect how far things went, unless you tell them... then they might be upset."

"I wouldn't do that." he tightened his grip on her and kissed her temple. "This night was special, I don't want to share it with anyone but you... I'm allowed to tell them we're engaged though, right?"

"Da," Linka smiled sleepily, suspecting that he would make veiled hints to their friends even if he didn't tell them outright. "And to answer the question you asked me earlier, it is the best Christmas I have ever had, at least, since they all went to bed it is."

He chuckled, "I love you."

"I love you too, Yankee moy." Her smile widened at how natural it felt to exchange those words. She gave him one last kiss, thinking that the only thing better than falling asleep in his arms would be waking up in them, but what she said was, "Now go to sleep!"

Wheeler grinned and closed his eyes. "Merry Christmas."


End file.
